


Let's Ruin This Friendship

by ChronicComicObsession



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicComicObsession/pseuds/ChronicComicObsession
Summary: Marisol has been secretly crushing on her best friend, Alecto, for years. Now with school formal coming up, she's finally ready to tell her. Will Alecto feel them same, or will Marisol ruin their friendship?
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Let's Ruin This Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblelaureno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/gifts).



> This is for the LITG FF Writers' Discord Gift Exchange, for Iris!
> 
> I hope I did your MC justice, and I hope you like it overall!
> 
> Thanks so much to Becca (Becangle) for looking it over for me!

Marisol paced nervously as she waited for her mum to finish her coffee. Today was the day she was going to ask Alecto to go to school formal with her. She had spent meticulous hours planning, scraping ideas, and planning some more.

She finally landed on something small and kind of melty, but she figured Alecto would like it. Her petite friend wanted to be a doctor one day, so she got her brother, Carl, to help her put together a small poster decorated like an anatomical heart with the words ‘I can heart-ly wait to go to formal with you’ printed across the top in looping, gold script.

_ “Are you sure it isn’t too cheesy?” Marisol asked her little brother as they glued the colored paper to the poster board. _

_ Carl shrugged, pushing his dark hair out of his face. “I think it is. But I think Alecto will like it.” _

_ “Really?” she asked, tone full of hope. _

_ “Yeah, you’re both melts like that.” _

_ Marisol shoved his shoulder playfully, smiling to herself. She was so excited to see the look on Alecto’s face. _

Alecto and Marisol had been best friends since primary school. They both had always felt like the odd ones out, the weird girls no one wanted to be friends with. So they stuck together, enjoying their silences just as much as their chats.

What Marisol never said, was for a while now, it had been so much more for her. Not long after they started secondary school, the Spanish girl had realized she was starting to like Alecto as something far more than a friend. It seemed to happen overnight, but somehow she had fallen hard for her best friend.

Marisol shoved it down though, convinced Alecto couldn’t possibly feel the same way. She was sweet, timid, caring, smart, and a whole host of other wonderful things that put her incredibly far out of Marisol’s league.

Marisol was just the weird, abrasive foreign girl, the one who had a bad tendency of overanalyzing everything and pushing everyone away. Well, everyone except Alecto. She never seemed to mind Marisol’s moods.

There was only one other time where Marisol considered telling Alecto how she felt. 

_ It was Valentine’s Day, and their school was passing out candy grams. Right as Marisol built up the courage to get one for Alecto, the petite brunette bounded down the hall next to her. _

_ “Guess what, Mar??” she asked brightly. She was unusually cheerful, setting off alarm bells in Marisol’s head. _

_ “What?” _

_ “You remember Lottie in our chemistry class?” _

_ “I think so. Pale, blonde and purple hair, kind of rude?” _

_ “That’s her. But she’s not bad after you get to know her.” _

_ Marisol hummed quietly in affirmation, her gut twisting up the more Alecto spoke about Lottie, worried where this was leading. _

_ “She asked me on a date!” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Yes! We’re going to dinner and a movie tomorrow night! I’m so excited!” _

_ Marisol choked back the wave of disappointment and heartbreak that washed over her. Forcing a smile, she hugged her friend. “That’s great, Alecto.” _

Her relationship with Lottie only lasted a few months, but that didn’t change how hurt Alecto was when Lottie left her for a lad on the football team.

Marisol was there to pick up the pieces, holding Alecto while she cried and reassuring her that there was nothing Gary had that she didn’t. That Lottie just had messed up priorities and didn’t know a good thing when she had it.

Alecto insisted Marisol was just saying that, but she wasn’t. Marisol was actually holding back. What she wanted to say was that Alecto was the single most wonderful person the young Spanish girl had ever met. That she was kind, funny, endearing, smart, and just about every wonderful quality Marisol could think of. 

But Marisol didn’t want to risk losing her as a friend, so she didn’t say all those things. She just kept handing her tissues and stroking her hair and telling her everything would be okay.

And eventually, things were okay again. Alecto started to cheer up and move on from Lottie. Marisol even got her hopes up that maybe Alecto would start to see her differently, as more than a friend. There had always been little signs; a small comment here, a brush of the hand there, but Marisol always avoided getting her hopes up. It was easier to avoid getting hurt that way.

But with formal coming up, Marisol finally decided to put herself out there. Finally let Alecto know how she really felt. So with shaky hands and a fluttering heart, Marisol carted her poster board out to her mum’s car. Her heart rate got faster and faster the closer they got to school, making her feel like she was about to pass out by the time they pulled up to the large brick building.

With a deep breath, Marsiol stepped out of the car, pulling her poster along with her. Her mum gave her a brief kiss on the cheek and a wave before driving off, leaving Marisol alone to try and quell her panic.

Once she calmed herself down enough to level out her breathing, Marisol made her way inside. The hallways were bustling with activity as everyone moved through the narrow corridors, socializing and acting up before they had to get to their classes.

Marisol gave her friend Bobby a weak smile as she walked past him, moving quickly to avoid having to make small talk. She didn’t think she could talk without puking. So she just hurried by, clutching her poster tightly to her chest. 

A small smile tugged at her lips as she finally caught sight of Alecto. She had braided her dark hair to the side and worn her favorite ‘Taylor Swift’ t-shirt along with a pair of dark green shorts, complimenting her pale skin beautifully. She accidentally bumped into someone standing in the middle of the hallway, mumbling an awkward apology before moving on. Alecto was always so self conscious about how clumsy she was, but Marisol always thought it was endearing.  _ Okay Marisol, you can do this. You can still be friends, even if she doesn’t feel the same way.  _

Marisol plastered on a confident smile as she strode over to her friend, pulling her into a brief hug. “Morning, Alecto!”

“Good morning, Marisol! Doing well?”

“I’m alright, how are you this morning?” Marisol answered, chewing her lip nervously.

“I’m good! Whatcha got there?” Alecto asked, pointing at the poster in Marisol’s hands.

Marisol’s heart slammed against her ribcage so hard she was sure Alecto could see it through her black cotton v-neck.

“Oh well actually…”

Right as Marisol plucked up the courage to ask the big question, the bell blared loudly through the small corridor, making both the girls jump.

“Oh, sorry Mar! Talk to you at lunch?” Alecto said, giving Marisol an apologetic smile.

“Sure thing! See you later, Alecto,” Marisol replied, doing her best to hide her disappointment.

“See ya, Mar!” With a small wave, she spun around and headed towards her first class.

Marisol sighed quietly, running her fingers along the top of her poster board.  _ It’s okay, I can just ask after class. It’ll be fine.  _

**********

Marisol tapped her foot nervously as her biology teacher, Mr. Koh, finished up his lesson. She kept glancing over at Alecto in the other corner of the room. 

Her heart warmed every time she saw Alecto’s brown eyes sparkling with interest at something their teacher said, or when the class clown, Bobby, cracked a joke. Alecto was a quiet girl, but there was so much underneath the surface; so much kindness, intelligence, warmth, humor. So many people saw her as the shy, awkward girl, but Marisol saw so much more.

Marisol’s heart picked up speed as the bell rang, indicating lunch period. Her favorite teacher, Mr. Bergstrom had let her hide her poster in his classroom.

The Spanish girl pushed her steadily rising nerves down as much as she could as she made her way to the other side of the building to the geology room. Mr. Bergstrom looked up from his desk with a warm smile as he saw her approaching, his blonde ponytail swishing with the movement of his head.

“Marisol! Here for your poster?” he asked as she walked in.

“Yes, sir. I’m hoping to ask her before the end of lunch,” Marisol replied.

“Best of luck!” he remarked cheerily before returning to the assignments he was grading

“Thank you for letting me keep my poster here during class.”

“Of course! Happy to help one of my favorite students.” He looked up from his work and winked.

“Mr. Bergstrom! You’re not allowed to say that!” Marisol chastised.

“Nonsense! I love all my students, so technically that makes you all my favorites.”

She shook her head and chuckled softly, some of her anxiety fading as she joked with the Swede.

“I’ll see you in fourth period, sir,” she said as she walked out.

“See you then!”

**********

The poster rattled against the wall of the lunch room as Marisol’s hands shook. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself.  _ You can do this Marisol. She’s your friend. Even if she says no, you can still be friends.  _

Marisol’s breath caught in her throat as Alecto walked into the cafeteria. She was laughing softly at something the tall football player, Rahim, said. Nerves mixed with excitement in Marisol’s stomach as Alecto waved goodbye to Rahim, turning to walk towards her.

Marisol put on a smile as her friend approached, trying desperately to push past her nerves.  _ Do it now, Marisol! Just do it! _

“Hey Marisol!” Alecto called out.

“Hey Alecto. How was class?”

“Good! Wasn’t Mr. Koh’s lesson so interesting today?”

“Oh, yeah, for sure! So...I...um…” Marisol wrung her hands nervously as she tried to push her words out.  _ Just ask, you coward!  _

“Is everything okay, Mar?” Alecto asked, brown eyes wide and nervous.

“Oh yes, everything is fine! I just had a question,” Marisol replied.

“Oh, okay. What’s up?”

“Well...um..it’s just….” Marisol took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. After a moment, she continued, “We’ve been friends for a long time, and I care about you a lot.”

“And I care about you,” Alecto added, giving Marisol a soft smile.

Marisol smiled back, and with renewed courage, she carried on, “And after everything that’s happened over the years, I was hoping maybe we could maybe be a little more.”

With a hopeful grin, Marisol picked her board up, turning it around and showed it to the shorter girl. Alecto’s mouth dropped open slightly as she took it in, looking back and forth between the poster and Marisol a few times.

“Marisol, I…” she trailed off.

Marisol’s heart sank as Alecto gaped at her.  _ Crap, I’ve ruined it. I’ve ruined our friendship and now everything is going to be awkward.  _

Marisol startled as Alecto ran to her, throwing her arms around her and pulling her into a tight embrace. 

“I’d love to!!” she exclaimed.

Marisol’s heart fluttered, feeling like it was about to fly out of her chest. She dropped the poster and hugged Alecto back, smiling widely into her hair. 

After what felt like forever, Alecto finally pulled away, grinning and giggling softly. “Mar, I had no idea…” 

She ran her fingers along the top of the poster, chocolate eyes twinkling as she scanned it over and over again. “Did you make this all by yourself?”

“Carl helped a bit. Mostly just complained and made jokes as I worked,” Marisol replied.

Alecto chuckled quietly. “That sounds like him.”

“Do you really like it?” Marisol asked timidly, suddenly growing shy again.

“Are you kidding? Of course! It’s perfect, and it means so much that you’d do this for me.”

Marisol’s smile grew impossibly wider as she pulled Alecto into another embrace, butterflies erupting in her tummy when Alecto pressed a soft, private kiss to her cheek.

“I’ve sort of fancied you for a while now…” Marisol admitted as she pulled away. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, really, I was just so worried about ruining our friendship, and then you were dating Lottie. The timing just never lined up properly.”

A few tears sprung up in Alecto’s eyes. “I wish I had known…”

“Well you do now,” Marisol said with a small smile.

“Yeah, I do,” Alecto replied, hugging Marisol once more. 

Marisol couldn’t wipe the smile off her face, and she didn’t want to.  _ This is perfect.  _


End file.
